Azure light
by HeavenHellanime
Summary: Yumichika knows he can't keep secrets forever, they eat away at you until there's nothing left... what if he decides to show his colors during the battel with Aizen? T 'cause I'm paranoid.. and there's blood. Powerful!Yumichika
1. Chapter 1, true colours

**_No, I don't own bleach or its characters. This is counted as 'Drabble' in my book, but I might change it into a multichapter fic... _**

* * *

_There wasn't always another path._

_There wasn't always a choice._

_There wasn't always a chance to keep a secret a secret._

_Now was one of those times._

He's once said that he'd rather died than showing people his true colours. But this was more important than his pride, more important, even than his position in his division.

If they lost this battle, there would be no more divisions.

Yumichika tightened his hold on his partially released Zanpakuto, battle raging around him. Two out of three of the traitorous ex-captains fighting, the third looking on, amused, as if they were children on his playground.

Gin Ichimaru had proclaimed his loyalty to Aizen in the middle of the fight: Matsumoto Rangiku would be the only one to ever hold his heart in her hands. There was unmistakable beauty in there, of the love only rarely seen.

Kaname Tousen fought, a blind man, though it could not be seen in his flawless technique against three captains. There was beauty there too, in the crimson dye covering his fatigued colleagues, the fire of war burning brightly in their determined gazes.

Ichigo Kurosaki, for all his power and skill, had long since been knocked out by Aizen, like a predator swatting away its prey. There was beauty in the natural order – yet it wasn't only pity he felt towards the teen. A protectiveness he couldn't place, the eyes like a raging inferno, to _protect_, to keep them from breaking, extinguishing.

Arrancar fought Shinigami, Shinigami fought Arrancar, the rhythm unbroken, save for the cries of the dying. Beautiful. But no beauty can last forever.

He refocuses his attention on the mastermind, the puppeteer playing all of them behind the scenes. There's no doubt in Yumichika's mind that this former man, _this creature_, Aizen Sousuke, has planned all of this long before it even happened. Maybe even before he joined his Captain, who was panting and laughing, blood flowing freely across the scars and fresh wounds adorning his ragged body as he slayed his enemies.

Yumichika's gaze saddens for a second. His proud, strong captain, might not make it to the end. Ikkaku had the chance of death too, perhaps even more. He could only hope for their wellbeing in this bloody, sickening symphony.

_How he wished, prayed, pleaded the gods for another way._

_How he hated the monster that threw them all into this ugly mess._

_How the mighty have fallen. _Yamamoto would have been able to aid them, if not lead them, against the threat. Too bad he left them not long ago, poisoned in his sleep. A sigh, the man did so much, yet so little, about Aizen until it was too late to avoid all-out brawling.

A war cry behind him, he turned swiftly, running the surprised Arrancar through with his newly-sealed blade. Without as much as blinking, his Zanpakuto slays its opponent.

Brown eyes lock with his, dark amusement and superiority mixed with slight confusion swirling inside them. Yumichika looks at him, seeking further. Ah. Wariness. He does not know his full capabilities, then. A small smile graces the fifth seats' face as he aligns his Zanpakuto with his body, long, bloodstained fingers tracing down the metal, as if caressing the blade, a single command on his pale lips:

"_**Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku.**_"

* * *

**That's it for now. If I write more, I'll have to include a long A.N... I hate long A.N's...**


	2. Chapter 2, Tired of hiding

**So, since people asked for a second chapter, here I am! At first I said I had to incluse a looong A/N. But it can be easily summarized: I think Yumichika is one of the most awesome Bleach characters so he'll always be a badass in any fics I write or will write about him. **

* * *

Silky, glowing emerald vines shoot up to the sky, catching the self-proclaimed leader of Hueco Mundo off guard. As the almost turquoise energy restraints him, his ever-calculating eyes narrow as he tries to bat them away.

Yumichika barely notices the fights around them pause, for as soon as Ruri'iro has a good grip on the traitor, the flowers start feeding on the tainted Reiatsu.

"**Why do you call me only now?**_**" **_ A haughty, familiar voice asks him I slight wonder and befuddlement. Yumichika chuckles grimly, focusing only on his Zanpakuto's soon-to-be victim. "I grew tired."

_Tired of the hiding._

_Tired of the hurting and the pain of lying to my friends._

_Tired of not being able to show people how beautiful you are._

The words were left unsaid, but the sentient blade understood nonetheless.

The Reiatsu Aizen possessed was a lot. Too much to handle, he realised. **"Master Yumichika."**

"Yes? Ruri'iro?" it was a mere whisper, his master already knew. His master, the only one whose beauty was up to par with his own, both on the in- and outside.

"**I enjoy being your blade, and am grateful that you accepted me. It is time."**

A slow blinking. "So acceptance was all it took?" He strengthened his resolve and once more held his Zanpakuto, _his friend_, until his knuckles turned white. "Will you be with me when we get this ugly, tedious battle over with?"

"**I will always be with you."**

"Thank you." Warmth filled his heart, overtaking the fear and uncertainty that came with not being able to trust your own soul. His eyes looked skyward, above him, where the monster that called himself a man was still fighting his restraints as his Reiatsu was being slowly ripped from his very core. His face was twisted in a grimace, but he showed no other signs of discomfort; a triumphant, crazed look in his eyes.

"Foolish Shinigami, you really believe your measly Shikai is enough to contain _me_? I am the God of this world! You will never be strong enough. Pathetic, worthless thing." To his credit, Yumichika didn't even wince.

"_Oh my_," His voice was silky, soft, but could have frozen the oceans with its chill. "You insulted not only me, but my Zanpakuto as well. I wonder, how should I return the sentiment?" while he spoke, his hand ghosted over the split blade of Ruri'iro, calling onto its full power, its blinding, fully exposed beauty.

Behind him, his best friend stood. "Yumi… What is this?" it was hesitant, wary, as if the owner of the voice didn't want to believe his own words. Yumichika straightened, but didn't waver. Eyes hooded, he spoke again, soft, but all could hear: "It is time to accept myself as I am. I've been stalling, after all, for a good two hundred years."

A deep breath, he closed his eyes, his own Reiatsu tentatively reaching out. He didn't see their eyes widen, he didn't see his friend reach out to him, he didn't see the dropped swords as a few Arrancar and Shinigami ran for it due to the influx of Reiatsu, he didn't see his Captain's head whip around to looks at him with gleaming, surprised, yet knowing eyes. As if he knew what was about to come.

Yumichika smirked, his Reiatsu skyrocketing._  
_

"_**Bankai."**_

The world dissolved into azure light.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did, since I haven't been writing long. Also, to those who reviewed: Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3, It's over now

**Woohoo! I decided to throw in a little extra here, and who knows, there might be more to come *wink wink nudge nudge* -I do not own Bleach. Thank you my dear Reviewers ^^ a Chappy cookie just for you!**

Aizen looked up into identical pools of molten silver in a familiar face. He was bound, paralyzed in fear, and looking straight into those endless eyes belonging to the fifth seat of the eleventh division, whom he predicted would not survive the beginning of his invasion, and thus form no threat.

Yet he stood here, before him, emerald wings spread from his back, looking proud, regal, _down on him, _Reiatsu visible around his figure, colourful flowers blooming on the vines around them.

He felt his Reiatsu waver, and slip from his grasp. His mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he found himself powerless, crushed by the Reiatsu the other now emitted, increasing as the Shinigami absorbed his life-energy. He had… lost.

_And still…_

Not once breaking eye contact with the God – no, Angel of Death in front of him, he couldn't help but think it all so… beautiful.

Azure glow made way to a black abyss.

Time seemed to stop for the ones outside the light in which their fifth seat and leader, respectively, disappeared. Ikkaku swore under his breath. "The hell is he doing? His Zanpakuto _isn't _a combat type?" Still, he felt respect for his friend. Keeping such a secret hidden within the eleventh… you needed guts for that.

Kenpachi Zaraki smirked, and sat down on a patch of unmarred cold, white sand looking at the green 'bubble' of pulsing energy. "I fuckin' _knew_ it." He said gruffly, ignoring his subordinates who stayed, exchanging nervous glances. This Bankai was unlike any they'd seen before, and several of them had been in the Soul Society for over five hundred years. As the desert wind howled, the world stayed quiet, a vibe in the air telling them to wait...

_But for what?_

_Silence._

Undisturbed quiet, that is, if not for his pants and soft cries as he tries to regain himself. Trying to keep standing on his feet, trying not to succumb to blissful unconsciousness. The Reiatsu of his once enemy a raging inferno around him. Suffocating, angry, pained, lost, _intruding. _

_There was no way out._

Slowly, Yumichika closes his eyes, the silver making way for his own purple colour once again.

_No choices to make, save for one._

_There was no suffering any longer-_

His own Reiatsu forms a protective barrier around him. **"You have to let it go Master, tame it, accept it, make it into yours, but do not fight it!" **Ruri'iro Kujaku spoke urgently. Yumichika swayed, he had to… accept.

_-Just acceptance. _

He let his shields down and opened his arms, allowing the Reiatsu to surround him, slowly changing from its dark, sickly purple hue. "Come on here…" His voice is barely a breath. "I will accept you."

_Flash. _

It sunk into him, crawling over his skin, searching, desperate, sorrowful.

_Power. _His eyes open. The purple is no longer.

Neither are the Azure wings holding him airborne and the protective barrier to keep anyone from getting maimed thanks to the Reiatsu backlash.

_Falling._

_But it's ok._

_We'll be ok._

…_It's finally _over.


End file.
